


The Liar and the Cat

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, But no bashing?, Class redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila takedown, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: In which Lila lies and Plagg decides he can't take it anymore.(And Tikki threatens everyone)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 691





	The Liar and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. I had this idea. I drank coffee. Now look where we are... publishing a barely edited story. Enjoy!

Marinette had fully resigned herself to listening to Lila talk. There’d been a week’s respite for her ‘trip to India with her mother,’ and now she was back. And regaling many a tale of her charity work and meeting Indian celebrities.

“It was only a poor baby elephant, too. Luckily, once I got it away from the poachers I was able to find its mother and reunite them. She was so happy, she even pet my head with her trunk.”

“Wow, Lila, that sounds so cool!”

Marinette sighed, proud of herself for not slamming her head onto her desk. Adrien gave her a shrug, his eyebrows raised. Strangely enough, Lila had backed off Marinette a lot since the expulsion incident. Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to disagree with Adrien now that Lila wasn’t actively trying to hurt her.

“Oh, have I told you about the lizard we found! Apparently, they’re-- Oh my god! What is that? Get it off!” Lila broke into screams, pawing at her hair. “Where’d it go? Is it gone? I think it bit me!”

“What is it?” Alya asked. “Lila, I don’t see anything on you.”

“Well, there was!” she shrieked. “It was small and black, and-- There! It’s right there!”

Everyone looked to the corner she was pointing at. A strange sense of dread was filling Marinette. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t _that_ stupid. But small, black, and extremely annoying fit his description exceptionally well. And Marinette wouldn’t put it past him to bite someone he didn’t like.

“Poachers don’t take baby elephants, they haven’t grown the ivory tusks that are worth the money,” Plagg said, glaring at Lila.

“What the hell,” Alya whispered. A few other students had recognized him as a kwami-- Nino looked just as shocked as Alya, Chloe seemed annoyed, and Adrien was watching with a look of terror on his face.

Lila didn't respond. She looked as terrified as chihuahua that had just realized it could bark all it wanted, but that didn't change the fact that it was the size of a can of beans.

"And I'd stop messing with Pigtails if I were you," Plagg continued. Marinette could feel the glances towards her, then back to Lila.

“What are you?” Lila asked, keeping her distance.

“Oh, your pal Hawkmoth didn’t tell you?”

“Okay, enough!” Tikki joined Plagg in the corner, waving her arms at him. “You can’t go around accusing people of working with--or _being_ \--Hawkmoth. You also need to remember how many times I’ve told you not to bite people.”

“I didn’t bite her, I pulled her hair.”

“It bit me,” Lila interjected.

Tikki narrowed her eyes at the liar. “And _you_ need to stop spreading lies and leave my-- leave everyone alone.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Yes, you are.” Tikki grabbed Plagg’s arm, already pulling him away from the wall. “We both need to get back to our holders. I trust everyone here understands they’ll be expected to never mention this to anyone?”

Head nodded throughout the room, along with mumbled agreements.

“Good. And Lila?”

She looked up to the kwamis.

“I may have stopped him this time, but imagine: Chat Noir’s cataclysm, unfiltered by a human transformation and condensed into a ten-centimeter-tall being.” The only thing scarier than being threatened by a kwami was when the threat was said in the same tone of voice one usually reserved for dealing with small children who were misbehaving. Tikki, a sickly sweet grin on her face, pulled Plagg behind her as she left.

“That was-- Ladybug and--” Alya said, pointing at where the kwamis had just been.

“It sure was,” Nino said, turning around in his seat to awkwardly pat Alya’s hand. “Deep breaths, babe. Deep breaths.”

It was quite possible that Marinette and Adrien were the only two with nothing to say on the matter-- Adrien had put a piece of cheese on his desk, a hand clutching the fabric of his jacket in a very odd manner. Marinette leaned over and checked her bag. Tikki had returned, sitting atop her maths book. She was looking pleased with herself, munching on a cookie. Marinette decided to let her be.

Lila’s sobs served as a background to the noise. For the most part, people were shocked, Marinette noted. Good. That probably meant they weren’t questioning why the kwamis had shown up.

“I’m not lying,” Lila said, raising her voice above everyone else. “You guys all believe me, right?”

“You think we believe _you_ over two tiny gods?” Alya asked, having regained her ability to form sentences.

“Well… gods can lie!”

“Weren’t you just threatened by them, though?” Rose said. “Maybe you should be a little more careful, try not to upset them.”

“Yeah, I’d hate to see you turned into Lila soup,” Alix said with the air of someone who would not at all mind Lila soup.

“Besides, what they were saying matches well with the probability that you were lying,” Max added. "And the black one was correct about elephant poaching."

“Sorry, Lila,” Alya said. “Maybe once you’ve stopped lying we can try to be friends again.”

Lila gaped at her.

Alya turned to Marinette, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Girl! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even notice. I feel terrible.”

Marinette stuttered something out, her cheeks growing hot as everyone rushed to apologize. There was a reason she tried to avoid attention out of mask. She never knew how to respond.

“So…” Adrien said, once the class had quieted again. “What was that about Hawkmoth?”


End file.
